The invention relates generally to shotgun adapters. In particular, the invention relates to adaptation systems that enable a shotgun to be installed onto a remote weapons station.
A variety of small-arms-fire weapons can be installed onto a remote weapons station for infantry support. Such weapons include the Mk19 grenade launcher, M2 .50 cal machine gun, or M240G machine gun.